


Gathered Safely In

by spilled_notes



Series: Mad March Prompt Challenge [20]
Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'slow dance'.  Cassie has a leaving party before heading to Brazil.  Neither Jimmy nor Rhona is in the mood to celebrate.  An insert for the final episode (possibly stretching the timeline a bit!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Dance Me To The End Of Love'.

Jimmy spots Rhona across the room filled with Cassie’s friends, eyes downcast, a half-empty glass of wine in her hand.

‘You could look a bit happier, Dad. It is a party.’

‘Sorry, love,’ he says, forcing a smile.

Cassie follows his gaze. ‘You two look as miserable as each other.’

‘Well what did you expect? I’m about to lose you to the other side of the world, and she’s feeling betrayed.’

‘Would you do something like that for me?’

Jimmy looks at her, shrugs. ‘Maybe. But I’d make damn sure you were innocent first.’

‘You can’t blame her though, can you? For wanting to protect her son?’

‘No,’ he sighs, pulling her into a hug. ‘I suppose not.’

Once Cassie has been dragged away by her friends again, Jimmy wends his way through the crowd towards her.

‘Come on,’ he says, holding out his hand.

‘Not in the mood, Jimmy.’

‘Cassie thinks we both need cheering up. Apparently we’re spoiling the mood.’

Rhona scans the room for Cassie, dancing with her friends but shooting concerned glances in their direction. ‘Oh, fine,’ she sighs. ‘For her.’

She finishes her wine in two large gulps and takes his hand, lets him drag her up just as the music changes to something slower.

It’d be a waltz, Jimmy thinks, if he knew how. As it is, neither of them is fit to do more than sway on the spot.

She feels odd in his arms – not tall enough to be Fran, not petite enough to be Asha. No doubt she feels it too; he’s much too broad to be Phyllis. She’s stiff for a moment, then relaxes to let him hold her.

From across the room, Sandy frowns. ‘Is there something going on?’

The others follow his gaze to Rhona and Jimmy, watch as the fiscal rests her head on his chest.

‘Between them?’ Tosh asks, and Sandy nods. ‘Seriously? You call yourself a detective?’

Sandy frowns again, eyes still fixed on them, and Billy and Tosh exchange a glance.

‘Will you tell him or will I?’

Billy shrugs. ‘Our fiscal,’ he begins, ‘could not be less interested in Jimmy.’

‘What, is he not her type?’

Tosh suppresses a laugh. ‘You could say that.’

 

‘I miss her,’ Rhona says softly. ‘I miss what we had, before. What we could have had.’

‘I know,’ Jimmy murmurs. ‘I know you do. And I’m sorry.’


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy catches sight of Cassie looking towards the door, an expression of nervous anticipation on her face. He frowns, turns his head towards what she’s seen, and stiffens.

‘What is it?’ Rhona asks, feeling his body tense. She raises her head, follows his gaze to the door and sees Phyllis standing there. Her eyes light on Rhona for an instant then flicker away, fingers toying with her cuff.

‘Alright?’ Jimmy asks quietly.

Rhona nods, suddenly light-headed and grateful for his arms around her. Her eyes linger a moment longer then she looks at him, torn.

‘Go on,’ he says gently. ‘I’ll be over there if you need me.’

She nods again, and he squeezes her arm before leaving her and joining the others.

Rhona takes a deep breath and slowly walks over to Phyllis. She stands in front of her for a moment, then steps closer and kisses her.

‘This doesn’t mean I’m not still angry,’ she murmurs, their foreheads pressed together. ‘Or that I know what this means for us, for the future.’

Phyllis nods, swallows hard, sighs shakily. She cautiously reaches to grasp Rhona’s elbow, relieved when she doesn’t pull away.

From across the room, Jimmy smiles into his pint. ‘Alright, the rest of you can stop gawking now.’

‘But that’s –’ Sandy starts.

‘Yes.’

‘And she’s –’

‘Yes,’ he repeats.

‘But she –’

‘Leave it, Sandy,’ he warns. He watches as Rhona murmurs something to Phyllis, then takes her hand and leads her outside.

Confusion is radiating from Sandy, and Jimmy takes a long sip of beer before turning to him.

‘I don’t agree with what she did,’ he begins. ‘And neither does Rhona. But –’ He holds up a hand to forestall Sandy’s objections.

‘She loves her,’ Billy says, before Jimmy can continue.

He nods. ‘Very much.’

Outside, Rhona silences Phyllis with another kiss. ‘We’ll talk about it tomorrow.’

‘Alright,’ Phyllis nods.

Rhona moves closer and they hold each other, still fitting just as well as they did before, swaying slightly to the music spilling out into the street.

And the world starts to turn again.


End file.
